


Il rimpianto di te

by smile_92



Category: X Factor (Italy) RPF, XF9 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Sono passati vari anni da quando è finita l'esperienza ad XFactor, molte cose sono cambiate per Gio e gli altri, altre no. E probabilmente non cambieranno mai.Questa è una OS angst, perché ogni tanto ho bisogno di buttare da qualche parte la mia tristezza e quindi mi vengono in mente queste cose un po' sadiche. Non me ne vogliate. Come si può facilmente intuire dalla copertina è una Giovide, perché sì shippo anche loro (come forse avrà capito chi ha letto "Do you wanna dance with me?")  Mi sa che sono andata un po' OOC con Gio, come mi ha fatto notare una mia amica. Spero non vi dia troppo fastidio e che vi piaccia ugualmente. Buona lettura.





	

 

La sua agente gli sta parlando freneticamente elencando tutte le cose da fare quel giorno. A stento l’ascolta e preferisce concentrarsi su altro. É una bella donna, ha i fianchi pronunciati e il seno proporzionato, più di qualcuno la considererebbe desiderabile. Inoltre è schietta, scaltra e molto brava nel suo lavoro. Da quando l’ha incontrata la sua carriera ha ripreso a girare, sono ormai 5 anni che lavorano insieme e non passa giorno in cui non ringrazi per la sua presenza. Tranne la mattina. Tranne la mattina quando entra in camera sua senza permesso, non curandosi se è da solo oppure in compagnia, e lo butta giù dal letto. Come quella mattina.

«Tu lo sai che appena sveglio non capisco nulla di quello che dici vero?» interviene prendendo al volo l’attimo di silenzio che l’altra gli ha concesso.

«Certo, ma è l’unico modo per buttarti giù dal letto» sorride, felice di vedere che ancora una volta le sue tecniche persuasive –come ama chiamarle- hanno dato i loro frutti.

Gio si trascina verso il bagno, sbadigliando e grattandosi il sedere, con solo i boxer addosso.

“Almeno oggi è solo” riflette Aurora Ramazzotti grata. Quando Gio sparisce dietro la porta del bagno, sorride ripensando al tempo in cui avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di vederlo nudo. Per quanto avesse provato a proporsi lui l’aveva sempre respinta, finché non aveva capito che era tempo sprecato, Giovanni Sada era innamorato di qualcun altro.

“Quanto tempo è passato” pensa aggirandosi per la stanza incasinata a dovere. Felpe, cappelli e pantaloni sono sparsi ovunque. “Sarà l’incubo delle cameriere”. Una foto attira la sua attenzione. È una cartolina mandata dall’America sulla quale due ragazzi sorridono felici all’obbiettivo. Il moro tiene un braccio sulle spalle del biondo che sorride come un bambino tenendo in mano una chitarra. A coprirgli la zazzera di capelli che di solito sfoggia c’è il cappello che Gio gli ha regalato 2 anni fa.

«Mi è arrivata ieri» nonostante sia appena uscito dalla doccia ha ancora la voce roca per il sonno.

«Sembrano felici, sai quando tornano?»

«Probabilmente quest’estate» Gio le fa cenno di voltare la cartolina e una calligrafia sbilenca e scarabocchiata le fa strizzare gli occhi.

«È illeggibile»

Gio ridacchia. «Sì Alessio non sa scrivere» ride ancora ricordando qualcosa successo tanti anni fa «C’è scritto che gli manco, che stanno bene e che torneranno a metà Giugno, dopo aver finito il tour»

Aurora guarda ancora una volta le espressioni felici dei due ragazzi prima di rimettere la cartolina dove l’aveva trovata. Mancano anche a lei.

«Allora sei pronto?» chiede pimpante «Abbiamo un casino di cose da fare prima di tornare a Milano»

«Sì sì sono pronto» risponde uscendo dalla stanza strusciando i piedi a terra.

************

Bari gli manca. Dio quanto gli manca la sua città. Non solo per gli amici, non solo per la famiglia, gli manca proprio il luogo. Gli manca sentire il senso di appartenenza che provava quando girava per le strade che aveva percorso mille volte da bambino, gli manca l’odore del mare e gli manca il sole caldo. Milano tutto sommato non è male, è una città vivace, frenetica e piena di vita ma manca di fascino ai suoi occhi. Il sole sembra non scaldarti mai ed ovviamente la brezza marina è un sogno lontano. Affonda le mani in tasca e scansa un paio di persone che corrono veloci nella direzione opposta alla sua. Il sole sta tramontando facendo cadere la città in una penombra che Gio apprezza particolarmente. È una luce diversa quella che c’è a Milano, una luce a cui ormai è abituato  ma che le prime volte lo confondeva.

Il telefono squilla nella sua tasca. Lo prende e risponde alla chiamata senza pensarci e senza guardare il nome.

«Pronto?»

«Gio» trilla Aurora dall’altro lato del telefono. Una macchina passa suonando il clacson ad una signora indaffarata che stava attraversando di corsa «dove sei? Non dirmi che stai andando a bere» conclude autoritaria e preoccupata.

«No, sono uscito a fare due passi. Lo sai che sono un uomo nuovo» sorride.

«Sei sicuro? Vuoi che ti venga a prendere?» la voce titubante di Aurora comincia ad innervosirlo, ma sa che se l’è cercato.

«Sì Aurora, sono già all’angolo. Cinque minuti e mi chiudo in casa, dalla quale tu hai fatto sparire tutti gli alcolici eccetto due birre, e mi butto sul divano a guardare la tv»

«Va bene» risponde la ragazza più tranquilla.

«Mi hai chiamato solo per il mio passato da alcolista o c’è qualche altro motivo?» scherza.

«Ho una bellissima notizia» la voce carica di eccitazione «Sei pronto?»

«Dimmi» smette di camminare sentendo l’entusiasmo di lei passare attraverso il telefono e invaderlo.

«Andrai a Londra» trilla Aurora con la voce che raggiunge una nota che gli avrebbe dato fastidio se non avesse altro a cui pensare. Il suo cuore che perde un battito, ad esempio.

«Ehi? Ci sei? Non sei contento?» incalza la voce dall’altra parte del cellulare.

«Ehi sì sì ci sono, è che la notizia mi ha colto un po’ di sorpresa. Come mai Londra?» riprende a camminare a piccoli passi.

«La produzione ha pensato di farti fare il salto di qualità e ti ha proposto per alcuni spettacoli lì. Non sarà nulla di troppo grande ma è già qualcosa e poi secondo i sondaggi hai già qualche fan che ti aspetta. Allora che ne pensi?» l’eccitazione e la felicità di lei erano palpabili quanto la perplessità e la confusione di lui.

«Mi sembra una buona idea. Cioè… tu pensi che sia una buona idea per la mia carriera… per me?»

«Certo che è una buona idea, puoi finalmente farti conoscere come si deve sul panorama internazionale. È un’opportunità unica»

«Certo, ovvio»

«Gio sei sicuro di stare bene? Vuoi che venga lì?» la voce nuovamente incupita.

«No no sto benissimo, davvero non preoccuparti. Sono solo un po’ stanco, sai come al solito stamattina una rompicoglioni mi ha buttato giù dal letto all’alba» scherza per tranquillizzare lei e se stesso.

«Se non ci fosse questa rompicoglioni non saresti dove sei»

Gio sorride mestamente. «Touché. Dai allora ci sentiamo domani»

«Ti vengo a prendere a casa e se per una volta ti facessi trovare svegl…»

«Sì sì va bene. Ci vediamo domani» la interrompe e attacca.

Il cuore ha ripreso a battere normalmente ma la mente non ne vuole sapere di calmarsi, pensieri e immagini di cinque anni prima si affollano davanti i suoi occhi senza che lui possa fare nulla per fermarli. Le sue gambe decidono per lui e svoltano poco prima della traversa di casa sua. Si rende conto che sta comprando una bottiglia di Rum solo quando si ritrova davanti al commesso che lo guarda scocciato perché sta bloccando la fila.

«Sono 10 euro e 50»

«Ecco a te» borbotta, porgendo i soldi.

Con la bottiglia sottobraccio si avvia verso casa attirando le occhiatacce di alcuni anziani usciti per una passeggiata serale. Fortunatamente non ha incontrato nessun fan, non ce l’avrebbe fatta ad interagire normalmente con nessun in quel momento. E soprattutto Aurora lo avrebbe ucciso se qualcuno lo avesse visto di nuovo con una bottiglia in mano. Apre la porta, si toglie le scarpe puntando un piede sul tallone dell’altro e si dirige alla tv. Stanno dando Harry Potter e la Pietra filosofale, decide di lasciare il canale e si siede a terra. Per qualche minuto si perde nelle battute del film e dimentica il Rum accanto a lui. Non importa quante volte lo abbia già visto, Harry Potter lo catturerà sempre come la prima. La pubblicità lo riporta alla realtà e si ricorda del suo intento originario ma ormai non ha più voglia di bere. Prende il telefono e cerca la conversazione su whatsapp che gli interessa. “Davide Shorty”. La apre e l’ultimo messaggio che vede è un augurio di buon Capodanno. Scorre tutta la conversazione. Negli ultimi anni avevano preso a scambiarsi solo messaggi di circostanza e d’auguri. Non sa neanche come erano passati dal sentirsi tutti i giorni allo scriversi solo per compleanni e feste comandate. Forse dal matrimonio, forse a causa delle vite frenetiche che conducevano. Senza neanche farci caso apre la foto del profilo dell’amico e si perde a guardare gli occhi tondi e il sorriso aperto che Davide mostra, insieme all’enorme massa di capelli che è sempre stato il suo tratto distintivo. D’un tratto la bottiglia di Rum ha di nuovo acquistato fascino, la stappa distrattamente dopo averla afferrata con la mano libera e butta giù il liquido con gli occhi ancora fissi sullo schermo dello smartphone.

Il Rum gli incendia la gola e lo sente scendere rovente attraverso il corpo, verso lo stomaco che inizia a bruciare. Con una smorfia lascia la bottiglia accanto a sé. “Questo Rum fa schifo” pensa rimettendo il tappo al suo posto.

Lo sguardo gli cade di nuovo sullo schermo e riprende a scorrere la conversazione in cerca degli ultimi messaggi veri che lui e Davide si sono scambiati ma è passato troppo tempo, neanche il telefono può ricordare messaggi così datati. “Meglio così” pensa sempre scorrendo sovrappensiero la conversazione finché non si blocca.

Un messaggio semplice, breve e conciso ha attirato la sua attenzione e lo tiene attaccato allo schermo. Risale a due anni fa, forse tre.

Ho una bella notizia.

Tieniti forte…. Alba mi ha detto di sì

In che senso?

Che domanda è, frà?! Mi ha detto di sì

Io e Alba ci sposiamo

 

Il telefono gli era caduto dalle mani in quel momento, ricorda perfettamente dove era e cosa stesse facendo. Era in radio, in un’intervista dopo l’uscita del quinto singolo o forse il sesto. Il telefono rotto ai suoi piedi lo aveva poi raccolto una dei fonici della radio alla quale aveva rivolto un sorriso distratto. Le ultime domande dell’intervista non le ricorda minimamente, non ricorda neanche di aver risposto. Quella sera aveva avuto una delle sue ricadute nell’alcol. Aurora lo aveva rimesso in piedi come le altre volte. Non ricorda neanche quante volte lo ha dovuto portare di peso nella doccia, quante volte ha dovuto pulire il casino che lui aveva lasciato in giro la sera prima e quante volte aveva dovuto fare da madre a qualcuno che era più grande di lei.

La pubblicità è terminata e le scene del film ricominciano a scorrere, ha lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo ma non guarda davvero. Il telefono ancora in mano e la bottiglia ormai dimenticata. Ricorda sprazzi di vita passata: il loft pieno di risate e il palco colmo di tensione. Ricorda l’entusiasmo, la stanchezza, la felicità, la nostalgia di casa, ricorda tutto di quel periodo passato ad XFactor, il programma che gli ha permesso di intraprendere la carriera che tanto ama. Presta nuovamente attenzione alle immagini sullo schermo. Harry è davanti lo Specchio delle Brame, guarda i suoi genitori sorridergli. Si domanda cosa vedrebbe lui in uno specchio del genere. Ha tutto quello che ha sempre voluto, la sua carriera da cantante va bene. Spesso suona con il suo gruppo e può incidere dischi con canzoni scritte da lui, eppure… Una vocina nella sua testa gli suggerisce che non vedrebbe solo sé stesso, perché in realtà non è felice, non del tutto. La sua felicità non è completa. Sfiora solamente il pensiero di ciò che potrebbe vedere nello Specchio, non vuole pensarci davvero, non sa neanche perché. Semplicemente non vuole indugiare nell’immagine fugace che la sua mente gli ha propinato. Si alza di scatto, spegne la televisione e si butta sul letto, sperando di cadere in un sonno profondo e privo di sogni che gli spenga il cervello per un po’.

_Sono in una sala bianca, colma di luce. C’è lui e c’è Davide. Le labbra piene dell’amico si muovono ma nessun suono arriva alle sue orecchie. Non c’è bisogno della sua voce, sa perfettamente ciò che gli sta dicendo. Lo sta lasciando, forse per sempre. Se ne sta andando fregandosene di tutto ciò che hanno passato, di tutto ciò che si sono detti, di tutte le carezze, i baci, gli sguardi._

_«Non sono più abbastanza per te» dice con un fil di voce che però risuona nella stanza vuota e silenziosa. Nessuna risposta. Alza lo sguardo e Davide lo sta guardando con gli occhi spalancati in evidente ricerca di una risposta. Gio decide di toglierlo di impaccio. «Dimmi… Hai smesso di fregartene o non te ne è mai fregato?» il tono beffardo, ferito ed amareggiato. «Mi hai sempre considerato un giocattolino oppure te ne sei accorto solo quando ti sei stufato di me?»_

_Davide continua a non rispondere, lo sguardo basso. Il suo silenzio lo fa incazzare ancora di più, sente il bisogno di ferirlo salirgli dallo stomaco. Vuole scuoterlo, vuole farlo esplodere, odia il silenzio indifferente che gli sta riservando. «Che c’è, non sai che dire? Ho indovinato? Ero il tuo giocattolo.» nessun punto di domanda «Ero il pupazzo da abbracciare quando la notte ti sentivi solo, ero la bambola da baciare quando eri eccitato, ero il coglione che ci ha creduto quando gli hai sussurrato “ti amo”»_

_Il riccio alza gli occhi di scatto, la rabbia ha lasciato il posto all’indifferenza che ci scorgeva prima. Era proprio quello che aveva voluto e adesso che ha visto una sua reazione non riesce a fermarsi._

_«Ammettilo che mi hai mentito, che mi hai riempito la testa di bugie. Dillo. Dillo che ti serviva qualcuno accanto finché non avresti riavuto Alba. Ammettilo e sii uomo per una volta» il tono di voce era così forte che le orecchie gli fischiavano una volta finita la frase._

_«Tanto hai sempre pensato che fosse così, vero?» il tono basso ma affilato. «Sei sempre tu la vittima di tutto, sempre tu quello preso in giro, sempre tu quello al centro dell’attenzione. Sei così pieno di te che nemmeno ti rendi conto che qualcuno può vedere il mondo in maniera diversa dalla tua. Svegliati Giò, il mondo non è né tutto bianco né tutto nero. Non ci hai mai davvero creduto a tutto ciò che ti dicevo, hai sempre avuto timore che potessi ferirti, che potessi lasciarti…»_

_«LO STAI FACENDO» gli occhi hanno iniziato a riempirsi di lacrime ma le ricaccia indietro distogliendo lo sguardo dal volto adesso ferito di Davide. Quando lo riporta verso di lui gli sta mostrando le spalle allontanandosi a passo veloce. I contorni iniziano ad acquistare spessore, i profili di altre persone gli appaiono di fronte agli occhi e i rumori di un aeroporto lo invadono completamente e Davide attraversa il gate._

 

 

Il ricordo di Davide che si girava e camminava verso il gate senza mai voltarsi a guardarlo gli è ancora appiccicato addosso quando apre gli occhi. "Odio quando lo sogno", sebbene siano passati molti anni, rivivere quei momenti nei suoi sogni lo sfianca e lo lascia con un dolore al petto che si è sì affievolito con il passare dei mesi, ma non accenna ad andarsene. Si alza di cattivo umore e si dirige in bagno, non fa in tempo ad aprire l’acqua della doccia che la voce di Aurora gli giunge attutita attraverso la porta. «Gio?! Sei già sveglio?» un misto di incredulità e preoccupazione.

«Sì sì. Non... Sono andato a dormire presto, è per quello» dice ad alta voce sperando di risultare credibile e convincente, quel tanto che basta per non far fare ad Aurora altre domande. Deve averla convinta perché non arriva nessun suono dall’altra stanza. L'acqua calda della doccia gli cade sui capelli, sul viso e sulle spalle rilassandolo. Ogni goccia sembra portarsi via un briciolo di sonno, un briciolo di tristezza e un briciolo di rabbia verso sé stesso. Quando esce dal vano, guardandosi allo specchio appannato a causa del vapore, a stento si riconosce. Due profonde occhiaie gli segnano lo sguardo e, ora, senza la tristezza e senza la rabbia si sente vuoto. La calma che sente dentro di sé non è mai stata una cosa positiva. Lui, che ha sempre vissuto tutte le emozioni al massimo, soffermandosi su di esse, analizzandole, e infine scrivendo di esse, non riesce a sopportare questa apatia che lo invade quando non è incazzato con sé stesso, o con Davide. La musica, come al solito, è la sua unica fonte di salvezza, ma non riesce sempre a riempirlo completamente, non più. «Maledetto Davide» il pugno sul muro che ha accompagnato la frase detta fra i denti allarma Aurora.

«Gio sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?»

Un respiro. «Sì» il picco di rabbia si affievolisce. Due respiri. «Sto per uscire» l'ira è quasi completamente ritirata. Tre respiri. «Buongiorno Aurora» dice aprendo la porta del bagno. L'assenza è tornata, lasciando il posto al falso sorriso che aveva imparato a vestire nei mesi successivi alla partenza. Il suo lavoro gli impone di essere sempre felice, cordiale e disponibile. Nulla al mondo gli avrebbe tolto ciò che con tanta fatica ha guadagnato, e se per fare questo deve indossare un finto sorriso ogni giorno della sua vita allora lo avrebbe fatto.

«Ho visto la bottiglia di Rum» Aurora è in piedi davanti a lui e lo scruta.

«Sì, stavo per... Ma non l'ho fatto vedi? È praticamente integra» Aurora annuisce ma la preoccupazione è palpabile. A volte Gio pensa che lei non si leverà mai dagli occhi il ragazzo ubriaco che tutti i giorni doveva essere buttato giù dal letto e accompagnato a fare la doccia.

«Gio senti, se per te è troppo andare a Londra cambiamo meta. Parlo io con la casa discografica, non è un problema, troviamo una soluzione. Non è necessario che...»

«No. No, voglio andarci» le parole gli escono dalla bocca senza che ci avesse davvero pensato. Ma una volta dette si rende conto che è ciò che pensa davvero. Ciò che vuole fare. Ciò di cui ha bisogno.

«Sei sicuro? Guarda che non sarà un problema cambiare meta, possiamo andare in Francia o dove ti pare…»

«Aurora, davvero. Voglio andare a Londra» i capelli ancora bagnati cominciano a dargli fastidio e la pelle umida si raggrinzisce a contatto con il freddo della camera. La ragazza capisce e si volta, dandogli le spalle, non trovando le parole giuste da dire.

«Beh in fondo Londra è grande. C'è tantissima gente. Piena di turisti» la voce della ragazza è acuta e fintamente allegra.

«Voglio che mi cerchi il suo indirizzo» Aurora fa per girarsi ma si ricorda appena in tempo che Gio è probabilmente nudo e quindi riporta lo sguardo dritto davanti a lei.

«Non credo sia una buona idea»

«Voglio vederlo»

«È una pessima idea. Da quant'è che non vi sentite? Mesi...»

«Aurora» ora che è mezzo vestito le si mette di fronte e la guarda negli occhi. «Voglio farlo. Ne ho bisogno.» Lo sguardo della ragazza è penetrante e carico di preoccupazione e apprensione, il solito sguardo che gli rivolge insomma. Infine vacilla, lo abbassa e rassegnata mormora un «Va bene» stentato.

 

*******

Londra è come se l'aspettava, grande, piena di gente di tutti i tipi e umida. Cammina per le strade con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo che guizza da una parte all'altra, cercando di abbracciare quanti più dettagli possibile. Lo spettacolo del giorno prima è andato bene. Il pubblico non era molto, erano soprattutto italiani che si erano trovati in città per vari motivi. Ma c'era anche qualche londinese e questo lo aveva reso felice.

Mentre cammina sulle sponde del Tamigi rigira nella mano il foglietto dove Aurora ha scritto l'indirizzo di Davide. Dal giorno in cui aveva detto di voler andare a Londra non aveva più sognato la loro ultima discussione. Come se la sua mente fosse in pace con il pensiero di rivederlo nuovamente e non avesse bisogno di ripercorrere gli ultimi minuti in cui erano stati veri e reali l’uno con l'altro.

È primo pomeriggio, ci avrebbe messo un'oretta per raggiungere il luogo indicatogli. Mentre si dirige verso la metro e poi ancora verso la stazione cerca di tenere la mente occupata, invano. Le domande si affollano in testa, la preoccupazione per la propria reazione e quella di Davide, l'insicurezza, la tenue speranza che tutto ciò può cambiare e la rassegnazione al fatto che non cambierà mai. Il viaggio in treno gli passa più velocemente del previsto. Con la mente impegnata a vagliare ogni possibile scenario non si è reso conto del tempo. Quando esce dalla stazione le case che gli si parano davanti sono tutte uguali. Il tetto blu, il giardinetto davanti, macchine grandi parcheggiate ai lati della strada.

“Villette famigliari” pensa continuando a camminare con le mani in tasca e il naso all’insù. Non dovrebbe meravigliarlo che il suo amico abbia preso una casa in quella zona, del resto hanno entrambi più di 30 anni, è…normale. Gio si ritrova a chiedersi come mai, fino a quel momento non si è mai posto il problema di una famiglia. Il punto è che non ci ha mai pensato. La musica è tutto ciò che ha, tutto ciò che gli interessa e tanto basta. Camminando per le stradine del quartiere inglese si ritrova a chiedere a sé stesso cosa vuole davvero dalla sua vita. La musica gli basta davvero? “Certo, non c’è alcun dubbio” Continuerà a bastargli anche quando sarà più grande? Anche quando i fan non ci saranno più? “Mi è bastata quando i fan ancora non c’erano, mi basterà anche una volta che se ne saranno andati” Ma prima c’era un sogno, un desiderio da realizzare… “Ma che cazzo mi metto a pensare?” pensa calciando il nulla davanti a sé. Affonda le mani in tasca, incassa il collo nelle spalle e a testa bassa, evitando ogni tipo di pensiero, si dirige verso casa di Davide. Non permette al suo cervello di indugiare sulla meta della sua passeggiata o su altri pensieri angoscianti, non vuole desistere dall’intento e se si fosse messo a pensare seriamente alla reazione che avrebbe potuto avere l’amico di sicuro avrebbe girato i tacchi e sarebbe tornato dritto in Italia.

Delle voci lo portano ad alzare lo sguardo dal marciapiede. Alcuni bambini giocano in un parchetto circondato da alti palazzi tutti uguali. Le finestre sono tutte aperte lasciando intravedere l’interno delle case, del resto non è ancora buio. Sembra quasi che i palazzi sorveglino silenziosi i bambini che giocano sulle giostre. Un paio di altalene, uno scivolo e qualche dondolo sono presi d’assalto da una decina di bambini che si alternano più o meno scompostamente, dandosi spinte, urlando, scherzando e ridendo spensierati. Gio neanche si è accorto di essersi fermato a fissarli. “Mi prenderanno per un pedofilo se non mi muovo” pensa drastico distogliendo l’attenzione dalla libera gioia che si sprigiona dalle grida del gruppetto. Prende dalla tasca il foglietto con su scritto l’indirizzo e gli dà un’altra occhiata, sovrappensiero, ha imparato quelle due righe nel momento esatto in cui le aveva lette. La sua mente non si era permessa di dimenticarle.

Un cartello poco distante indica che è nella strada giusta, si tratta solo di trovare il palazzo. Adrenalina e timore gli fanno formicolare la pelle, facendogli sfregare le mani sulle braccia istintivamente per fermare la fastidiosa sensazione. Avanza di alcuni passi nel parchetto prima di notare alcuni adulti su una panchina poco distante, molto probabilmente genitori. La maggior parte sono donne ma c’è anche qualche uomo.

Il cuore perde un battito quando dal gruppo sulla panchina un viso dapprima incredulo e poi aperto in un sorriso si discosta dagli altri andandogli incontro. Ovviamente lo ha riconosciuto, come potrebbe non farlo? Ma la sua mente sembra non volerne sapere di funzionare come si deve, per qualche minuto si spegne e tutto quello che percepisce sono solo immagini. Un ragazzo della sua età, con i capelli ricci incasinati e neri gli sta andando incontro mostrando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi. Aperto e sincero, uno di quei sorrisi che sembrano accogliere chiunque. Gio guarda gli occhi del ragazzo che gli sta praticamente correndo incontro a braccia aperte: sono socchiusi nell’atto di sorridere e formano delle mezzelune; le labbra sebbene siano tirate a scoprire i denti bianchi sono piene. Tutto in quel ragazzo è esattamente come lo ricordava, esattamente come 5 anni prima. “Eccetto la barba” gli ricorda una voce nella sua testa.

La barba adesso è corta e tenuta in ordine, così come i capelli raccolti in una stretta coda.

Il ragazzo lo abbraccia pronunciando il suo nome e Gio si ritrova ad abbracciare il suo amico dopo che per anni non si erano mai nemmeno visti. Sente le mani dell’altro dargli pacche amichevoli sulla schiena, la sua guancia contro la propria e i ricci che gli sfiorano il viso solleticandolo. Sapeva che gli mancava, sentiva la sua mancanza ogni giorno da quando non si erano più visti, ma non aveva ancora capito quanto finché il proprio petto non si trova a contatto con il suo. Finché non affonda il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e ne respira il profumo. Finché le proprie braccia non gli cingono la vita, riprendendo il posto che mai avrebbero voluto lasciare. La sua mente finalmente ricomincia a funzionare e tutti i suoi sensi gridano un solo nome: Davide.

«Frà, che ci fai qua?» chiede Davide felice ed entusiasta allontanandosi per guardarlo in viso. «Non mi hai avvertito, avrei organizzato una bella festa. Per quanto tempo stai?» e senza neanche dargli il tempo di rispondere lo riabbraccia stretto. Gio ride per la spontaneità dell’amico che è sempre la stessa, nonostante gli anni passati a non parlarsi. “Forse sono l’unico a patire questa condizione, forse per lui va bene così” il pensiero gli attraversa la mente come un fulmine adombrandogli lo sguardo, ma Davide non se ne accorge perché è impegnato a stringerlo un’altra volta. Si costringe ad accantonare il pensiero, si allontana dalla stretta dell’amico e la voce trova finalmente la sua strada.

«Sono venuto un paio di giorni fa per un concerto e ho pensato di venire a farti una visita»

Il viso dell’altro perde un po’ della precedente allegria, come se qualcuno avesse tolto un velo dal suo volto. «Perché non me lo hai detto? Avremmo potuto vederci prima»

«Hai ragione, scusami. È che prima di un concerto ci sono sempre mille cose da preparare, lo sai anche tu com’è, nulla è mai al suo posto fino all’ultimo» risponde passando da un piede all’altro leggermente a disagio. “Perché poi mi sto scusando? Non che ultimamente fossimo davvero in contatto”

«Il concerto era tuo?» via un altro velo di allegria.

«Sì, la produzione ha pensato di sfruttare alcune conoscenze che aveva qui per cercare di portare la musica all’estero» la mano destra scatta automaticamente dietro la nuca, come sempre quando è in imbarazzo per qualcosa.

«Sarei venuto vederti» la voce dell’amico era adesso flebile e i suoi occhi erano rivolti verso il basso.

Inizia a balbettare qualche vuota scusa alla quale manco pensa, semplicemente pronuncia qualsiasi parola gli venga in mente al momento. Perché è così impacciato? Perché non gli dice quello che pensa davvero? Perché non ci riesce?

D’un tratto Davide alza gli occhi e un velo di allegria gli torna sul volto. «Avrai avuto da fare e non ci hai pensato. Non preoccuparti, sarà per la prossima volta» il sorriso di nuovo aperto e sincero ma gli occhi velati da qualcosa che Gio non riesce a capire.

«Sì, sarà per la prossima volta» si sente ripetere.

«Allora che mi racconti? Per quanto tempo starai qui? Abbiamo un po’ di tempo per stare insieme?» riprende Davide, con voce alta e il sorriso ostinatamente piantato in faccia.

«Vado via domani. Devo iniziare a lavorare al nuovo disco»

«Capisco. Devi essere molto impegnato, so che sei famoso in patria»

«Ho qualche fan» risponde Gio senza pensare davvero a ciò che Davide dice. “Si è mostrato triste quando gli ho detto che sarei ripartito domani” è l’unico pensiero che adesso gli occupa davvero la mente, per tutto il resto è in pilota automatico.

«Ti va una birra stasera?» chiede Davide riportandolo alla realtà.

«Certo, sono libero stasera» risponde sorridendo. Non perché sia davvero contento della situazione, tra di loro c’è troppo imbarazzo e i pensieri che gli affollano la mente non gli fanno godere il momento appieno, ma perché ormai è abituato a sorridere e mostrarsi cordiale con tutti.

Come spesso gli succede quando parla con Davide il contorno perde di importanza e per qualche minuto dimentica di essere in un parchetto pieno di bambini. Ritorna alla realtà quando uno di loro si stacca dal resto del gruppo e corre loro incontro, avrà avuto più o meno 4 anni.

Una volta raggiunti i due adulti il bimbo si attacca ad una delle gambe di Davide nascondendo il visino dietro di lui.

Il cuore di Gio perde un battito. La mano di Davide accarezza automaticamente i capelli del bimbo.

«Ehi che succede?» la voce apprensiva e dolce.

Il bimbo non risponde e continua a tenere ostinatamente il viso premuto sulla coscia dell’adulto. «Hai litigato con qualcuno?» chiede ancora facendolo staccare un po’ e abbassandosi alla sua altezza.

Gio è immobile, non batte ciglio, non respira nemmeno. La mente è di nuovo bloccata, non azzarda a generare neanche un pensiero, neanche mezzo. Sa che cosa sta succedendo davanti a lui, sa che cosa vuol dire ciò che vede, ma la sua mente non ne vuole sapere di pensarci seriamente, per fortuna.

Il cervello ricomincia ad elaborare ciò che ha di fronte solo quando il bimbo pronuncia con uno strano accento italiano qualche parola, che non si premura di ricordare.

«Ti guardavo da qui, stavo parlando con un mio caro amico» risponde Davide. È questa la prima frase che Gio percepisce di nuovo chiaramente.

«È tuo amico come io lo sono di Matthew?» chiede il piccolo affondando le manine nei ricci.

Davide abbassa lo sguardo per un secondo, poi sorride e risponde affermativamente al bimbo.

«Te lo faccio conoscere» dice poi. Prende la mano del bimbo nella sua, si alza e guardando Gio pronuncia: «Gio ti presento mio figlio»

Il petto comincia a fargli male e lo stomaco si chiude, come quando aveva saputo del matrimonio. No, forse molto di più. Non lo sa con precisione, stanno succedendo così tante cose dentro di lui che fatica a metterne a fuoco solo una. Si sente confuso, arrabbiato, deluso, triste, lo stomaco e il petto gli fanno male e potrebbe giurare di non ricordare come si fa respirare. Ancora una volta, gli anni trascorsi come personaggio pubblico gli vengono in aiuto. Automaticamente e poco per volta inizia ad ignorare e chiudere dietro porte e dentro cassetti della sua mente tutto ciò che sente. Non gli ci vuole molto, qualche secondo appena, anche se gli sembra un’eternità. Si inginocchia per arrivare all’altezza del bimbo, sorride, altera la voce rendendola più acuta e lo saluta, chiedendogli il nome.

Il bimbo in risposta si nasconde di nuovo dietro le gambe del padre. Gio alza lo sguardo e ridendo all’amico dice: «Mi sa che non gli sto molto simpatico»

«È solo un po’ timido. Saluta l’amico di papà, Gio. Digli come ti chiami»

Il bimbo incoraggiato dal tocco gentile di Davide sui suoi capelli scosta di poco il viso e punta gli occhi, che assomigliano tantissimo a quelli del padre, nei suoi.

«Giovanni» e riabbassa lo sguardo.

Tutta la fatica fatta prima per ricacciare in qualche angolo sperduto della sua mente ciò che prova non è servita a nulla. Tutto ritorna a galla nel giro di pochi attimi e il respiro gli manca di nuovo. Sente la sua voce pronunciare qualche frase di circostanza. È un’altra volta in pilota automatico. Il bimbo torna a giocare con i suoi amici, salutando Gio con un sorriso, che assomiglia a quello di Alba.

Si costringe a respirare, non sa che dire, non sa che fare e tutto ciò che vorrebbe è scappare il più lontano possibile da lì. Come si affronta una cosa così? Cosa si fa quando la persona di cui sei innamorato chiama il proprio figlio come te?

Nota che anche Davide è a disagio, forse ha capito come si sente, forse sta pensando che è un fallito perché non è riuscito ancora a superare quello che prova, forse non se ne importa nulla di ciò che lui sta provando in quel momento. Pensieri sconnessi gli affollano la mente, senza permettergli di reagire e neanche si accorge che Davide sta aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa.

Il telefono di Gio inizia a squillare nella tasca dei suoi jeans, attirando l’attenzione del proprietario e bloccando le parole nella gola dell’altro.

Il display recita “Aurora Ramazzotti” e Gio vede in quel nome un’ancora di salvezza.

«Ehi Aurora, dimmi» la voce fin troppo acuta.

«Gio? Stai bene?» è infatti la risposta della ragazza.

«Cosa? Dobbiamo partire stasera? Ma perché?» continua senza ascoltarla e forzando la sua voce ad assumere toni quanto meno sensati.

«Ma che stai dicendo? Ti ho chiamato perché…»

«Va bene, va bene. Non c’è bisogno che ti incazzi. Torno subito in albergo.» attacca la telefonata senza neanche aspettare che l’altra gli risponda ed inserisce il silenzioso.

La chiamata gli ha permesso di riprendere possesso del suo corpo. Punta gli occhi in quelli di Davide, pentendosi subito dopo e quindi spostandoli in un punto imprecisato velocemente.

«Mi dispiace, Dà. Aurora è una vera cagacazzo quando ci si mette, dice che dobbiamo partire stasera e che stanno aspettando solo me»

Gli occhi di Davide sono tristi, il sorriso è appena accennato ma non è un vero sorriso. Non è il solito sorriso aperto, un sorriso mesto.  Sa che l’amico ha capito cosa sta succedendo ma non può permettersi di fare altrimenti.  

«Mi ha fatto piacere vederti» dice continuando ad ostentare calma. Gli ha fatto piacere davvero? Probabilmente. Starà malissimo i giorni che verranno? Senza ombra di dubbio.

«Devi proprio andare?» il tono di Davide è basso, strano. Sembra quasi che lo voglia supplicare di rimanere e la decisione di Gio per un attimo vacilla. Ma solo per un istante, perché poi Davide gli punta di nuovo gli occhi addosso e con quel sorriso aperto che a Gio tanto piace e che fa vacillare la sua convinzione, aggiunge: «Che scemo, avrai un sacco da fare se ti hanno spostato il volo all’improvviso»

«Già, è vero. Devo fare un sacco di cose» risponde Gio prendendo la palla al balzo e ritrovando la sua determinazione ad andarsene il più lontano possibile da quel posto.

Si salutano, si abbracciano meccanicamente e freddamente, nulla a che vedere con l’abbraccio di poco prima e Gio si volta dandogli le spalle.

Gli occhi cominciano a bruciargli e tutta l’assurdità di quella situazione gli piomba addosso. Sente gli occhi di Davide piantati sulla sua schiena ma non ha il coraggio di voltarsi. Non ha il coraggio di guardarlo in viso. “Forse anche lui si è sentito così all’aeroporto, forse anche lui voleva girarsi e non lo ha fatto per paura”. Il respiro accelera senza che se ne possa rendere conto. “Se mi girassi magari… Forse…” il passo successivo è titubante, incerto. Sembra quasi fermarsi del tutto quando la sua mente gli ripropone l’immagine del bimbo, del figlio di Davide, che lui ha chiamato Giovanni. Ed in quel momento capisce che non può girarsi, che non può tornare da lui e abbracciarlo e che non può confessargli ciò che prova per lui.

“Ormai non posso più”.

E senza voltarsi torna da dove è venuto. Dal luogo dove Davide è solo un rimpianto.

 


End file.
